present This invention relates to a device and a method for printing and to drying a plastic film web, in particular a polypropylene (PP), polystyrene (PS) or polyethylene (PE) film web, in which the device includes a plurality of offset printing mechanisms for printing the film web with different ink applications and at least one flame drying station for flame drying the printed side of the film web.
Such a device and such a method are already known from DE 44 30 527 C2. The device disclosed therein is characterised in that the film web is flame dried on its printed surface in the web feed direction after a last printing mechanism. Consequently, the offset printing mechanisms are directly connected to the flame drying station, with the result that the film web is guided with the tensile stress established during the printing process through the flame drying station, where even a low tensile stress can lead to deformation of the film web during the flame drying phase.